rain_world_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Scavengers
Rain World's only intelligent race (aside from slugcat), the Scavengers can be your most helpful ally or your most ruthless foe. Scavengers can be found in most regions of the game, but are found in the Garbage Wastes in huge numbers due to the amount of Pearls flushed there by the Iterator Five Pebbles. Everywhere else, scavengers simply travel around in packs of 3-6, all heading in one general direction. Capable of carrying up to 5 items at any one time, unless the player is experienced and heavily armed, a pack of Scavs should not be trifled with. Scavengers have 3 slots for spears on their back (whether exploding or standard), along with 1 slot at their waist for smaller objects, like pearls, bombs, rocks, plants, or paincones and 1 slot in their hand. This makes them quite capable of slaying the most dangerous predators, and can kill a Vulture or a Red Lizard with ease in groups. Unlike other creatures, which have little to no color variation, scavengers can be any color imaginable, but are usually black, grey, white, brown, or pink, but wilder colors like deep red, neon green, and bright blue exist also! Scavengers´ behaviour towards you is deeply intertwined with the Reputation System. Giving Scavengers Pearls, Spears (and other small gifts), helping them fend off predators, freeing them from the grasp of Vultures, and simply being respectful of their space can lead them to follow you around, protecting you and allowing safe passage through their lands, and even bestowing smalls gifts to the player (though this depends on the individual Scavs´ personality). However, if the player steals from them, kills them, or refuses pay tribute to them while entering their territory, they will become more violent and short-tempered while dealing with the player, killing them with little to no provocation. If the player continually provokes them they may even send heavily armed killsquads after the slugcat if they see you within the vicinity. Each individual Scavenger has a personality, from being less inclined to attack an enemy than to run away to not being spooked as easily. Some scavengers don´t carry many weapons, instead acting as scouts. Others travel alone or in pairs. However, sometimes these personalities can be troublesome to the player. Maybe a particularly stubborn scavenger is exhibiting aggressive behaviour to you despite you having a good reputation with them. Scavengers should always be treated with caution even when they appear friendly unless the player has an insanely high reputation amongst them. Scavenger Tolls Across the world you will occasionally find Scavengers clustered around mounted Deer skulls with Pearls hanging off them. If you try to pass these tolls without giving the Scavengers a Pearl to string onto the skull they will kill you. These Tolls are usually placed in front of gates to new regions or valuable resources, so getting past them will be rewarded. If the player has a very high reputation with the Scavengers they may let them pass without payment, but this is not to be expected. A list of these Tolls is provided below; * Garbage Wastes- Near the Gate to Shoreline on the Middleast side * Garbage Wastes- Near the Scavenger Stronghold on the Northeast Side * Outskirts- Near the Gate to Farm Arrays on the West Side * Farm Arrays- In the long farming plots located centrally within the Arrays Scavenger Merchants Only found in specific locations around Rain World, these unique Scavengers provide goods with anyone willing to trade with them (assuming they have a good reputation with the Scavengers, of course). Residing in well-lit rooms that they almost never leave and return to if they do, merchants will provide weaponry of all kinds as well as items native to the region (and sometimes nearby regions) that they are in. Items of low worth are given to players who give something of low worth or have bad reputation with the Scavengers, and vice versa. Giving the merchant a Pearl will cause it to drop everything it has as tribute to the player, even though they can obviously not carry it all. A list of these Merchants is provided below; * Shaded Citadel- Near the Gate to Shoreline on the Northeast Side * Sky Islands- Inside the first island from the East Side * Garbage Wastes- Inside of the giant rubbish heap right of the gate to Industrial Complex * Subterranean- Just left of the Centipede caves found below the collapsed railroad Scavenger Storerooms Small, unmarked rooms containing weaponry and occasionally pearls that nomadic groups of Scavengers use as shelters and visit to resupply. Found mostly through the map (the map shows that these rooms are simply undiscovered and give the pipe locations to enter these rooms), once found they can provide a well of resources to the player if they´re passing through. These storerooms are especially useful when trying to gain good reputation with the Scavengers, as Pearls found in them can be gifted back to unknowing Scavengers for reputation points. A list of these storerooms is provided below; * Industrial Complex- Just south of the lake below the broken beams * Garbage Wastes- Just left of the Scavenger Toll leading to the Stronghold (see next article) * Chimney Canopy- Just below the bottom-most Shelter in the east * Farm Arrays- Across from the Shelter closest to the center of the Arrays Scavenger Stronghold A large warehouse filled to the brim with weaponry, explosives, and Pearls. Located in the northeast quadrant of the Garbage Wastes after a Scavenger Toll the player must pay at. Essentially just a very large Storeroom guarded by Scavengers at all times, the only significant reason to go here is to farm reputation points with the Scavengers by paying at the toll with Pearls found in the Storeroom just west of it, collecting Pearls from the Stronghold, and giving them back to the Scavengers.